


Crest of Reset

by Larus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Love Confessions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larus/pseuds/Larus
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth nearly done it! But fate has taken a turn for the worse and now Byleth is send back in time to fix his mistakes.This time he chooses Claude to change the world for better without prejudice. Will everything work out or will they fail?Story mostly follows the Golden Deers route that will diverge from canon after a while.Pairing are undecided.





	1. Right the Wrong.

Right the Wrong.

It was done. Finally. Rhea was killed. Her draconic body lies on the ground head split open.  
We did free humanity from her but... at what price?  
Casper lost his leg in a magical explosion.  
Bernie died protecting Petra.  
Ferdinand…. He fought brilliantly. To his last breath, he did hold the line.  
Petra herself survived pretty much unscathed. 

Dorothea… She... She was out of position. Even with me turning back time I was too far away to help her. She survived but is devastated with her being scarred for life. Linhardt, he was unlucky, a warrior snuck up behind him while he was tending to the wounded.  
Hubert and Edelgard came out mostly uninjured. Thanks to the Emperors Honor guard.  
Me? I lost my Crest but I didn't leave this war without more scars then I could count. 

After Edelgard and I killed Rhea or better known as the immaculate one it just happened.  
First, I was confused but still satisfied. We had won! That was what counted. After all that bloodshed of nearly 6 years. We had done it.  
It was over that was what I thought. We would unite Fódlan  
under one banner and bring peace and prosperity to its people.  
When we arrived in Enbarr. It all changed in just a single night. 

I… still can't believe it. El. She was assassinated.  
I tried to save her but everything I tried it didn't help.  
I arrived way too late to do anything.  
Hubert was outraged he swore vengeance against those who slither in the dark. 

Then everything fell. The Alliance, the Kingdom, and the Empire fell into utter chaos.  
A civil war of unimaginable scale broke out with hundreds of Lords carving out their little fiefdoms and scrambling to get as much power as possible.  
I fought of course. I tried. I tried to gather the lords back together with Hubert but with no Heir to the Empire and no crest of flames to show proof of my lineage that linked me to the King of Liberation. 

I couldn't fulfill her wish. Her wish for a freed humanity for a prospering humanity.  
No.  
What we had left was a Continent in a Civil war. With no resemblance of order or justice. Villages were raided every day; City's pillaged every month. Lords killed every year.  
50 Years.  
50 goddamn years I fought. I had nothing to show to El. Nothing to show for my students. Nothing to show for the innocent lives I took! 

The only thing that was a light in my life was Claude. He returned to Fódlan after 10 years on El's would-be birthday.  
Trying to unite the Alliance lords back together but lord Goneril didn't forgive him. Hilda died bymy hand but Claude was the blamed. 

They were stopped at Fódlan's throat and with that mostly nothing changed.  
Until Hubert and I invited the King of Alymra to our home in Enbarr with that. We fought multiple battles and won with the support of Claude's "schemes" and troops.  
I made his dream, my dream. I had finally purpose again.  
He became a good friend over the years. My best friend to be honest.  
The happy times didn't last forever. 

When we finally reconquered half of Fódlan something happened. In the middle of a battle, purple rings appeared from the sky.  
Sundering our troops. We knew it was those who slither in the dark.  
While we lost most of our army groups, we were able to finish them off. 

Then Claude died not by an assassin. Not in battle. Not in a heroic manner.  
A stray bolt from a Soldier who was adjusting a ballista and didn't bother to aim the ballista away from the camp. 

I… was there. It nearly got me instead of him.  
He died in my arms. He told me to complete his dream of a Fódlan a World that is free from prejudice.  
I promised him to fulfill it.  
I lied.  
I lied while he laid dead in my arms.  
I couldn't do it anymore. We nearly would have united Fódlan.  
Claude thankfully had an heir but he wasn't as nearly as smart as his father we were too occupied to care for any children.  
Fódlan will splinter again that much is guaranteed. 

Sothis… I why did you go? Why did you leave me? Was I not worthy? I freed humanity! We tried to unite Fódlan for peace! Bring Justice! ... Why?  
That same evening, I wrote a letter to Hubert. As well as Claude's heir. He saw me as an uncle that much I owed him. 

One last note. An excuse to leave. To leave forever.  
I visited Claude on the same day. Begging for forgiveness for that I lied.  
That I Lied to him on his last minutes of this accursed earth.  
I wanted to at least die next to a friend. In this tent. Next to my friend my best friend Claude.  
Who gave me hope. A purpose. A reason for living. Meaning in my life. Forgiveness.  
My friend. I am sorry. If only I could turn back time. 

I would have chosen you.  
Claude, my friend. I hope where ever you are, the earth or next to the goddess.  
I want to say sorry. Sorry that I lied. Sorry that I am not strong enough to carry through.  
I unsheathed the Sword of the Creator.  
This blade. This is where it began. Didn't it? I inspect the vertebras of the sword the cracks and vices of this bloody sword. I feel the blade's power hidden underneath. It never glowed again after I killed Rhea. 

I sigh.  
I turn the blade towards my heart. I have a salty taste in my mouth.  
Am I crying? I don't really know anymore. I just want it to end. This grief, this oppressing sensation in my heart.  
I push it in. 

"You. Fool. You utter moron." A familiar voice scolds me.  
"Fool. I tend to agree. Moron... is fitting." I laugh or try to at least.  
"50 years. 50 Years since you murdered her!" I hear her shout. I turn to her and see her sitting on that oh so familiar throne.  
"I know what I did. I wouldn't do it again! It was a mistake to work with those who slither in the dark. If you hadn't abandoned me, I would have led Fódlan to peace!" The first thing she does is scold me not even a how are you? This goddess! Who took the power of turning back time! Now blames me.  
"And now you took your own life! So, you can escape the responsibly of fulling the wishes of your friends. That you even had the gall to blame me for your failure!" There. This is something I cannot deny. 

"I ...I am not a good person. I killed my own students. I killed innocents. I helped kill Rhea. I didn't know better. We, El and I were fed wrong information this doesn't excuse me from any blame."  
"I am sorry." I add.  
"Sorry? You are sorry!? That should be the first thing you should have said!" Sothis nearly jumps up from her throne. 

"Byleth! Would you truly do it differently!?" She points her finger at me.  
"Of course. I would have helped Claude archive his goal. A free Fódlan united with no prejudice or hate for outsiders and free Edelgard from her Ignorance!"  
"So, you say."  
"I do but what if or not doesn't matter. I am here. I await your punishment. Give me your worst." I just want to get over with it. 

"So, you think you are dead, aren't you?"  
"..."  
"Am I not?" I am now truly confused.  
"Not yet."  
"Why."  
"Because we can right what is ...was wronged."  
"How. I couldn't turn back the time that far! You neither!"  
"You are right. I couldn't. When I awoke."  
"Sothis! Don't. Don't give me hope."  
"I.. I don't deserve it!" 

"You were deceived you fool. You didn't look through the veil that was deception! You trusted Edelgards every word thinking she couldn't be wrong! That is what you thought!"  
"I... No-" I try to walk towards her on the throne but get thrown back by a shockwave the moment I step on stairs.  
"Don't you DARE lie! I was there all the time. Consider this! You played with the thought of researching her claims, does she speak the truth? But nooo let's trust the woman just because I love her!"  
"...I... didn't…did...I?"  
"Don't tell me you were blind to your own feelings."  
"I... was in love?" The realization just hit me like a catapult, all the gazes, all the laughs and jokes. The personal moments I shared with El. I... truly was in love? 

"You are truly the biggest fool of them all aren't you? Blinded by love! It would have been romantic if it wasn't but so real."  
"Sothis. Can... can you help me?"  
"To repeat your mistakes? To see your mistress? To be a naive fool again?"  
"To right the wrongs. I lived long enough. We tried to salvage everything El and I did. I could barely fight anymore at the end. I was getting weaker by the day. Sothis, please. Let me right my wrongs."  
"You know we are one? Always."  
"Again? I thought you just left me to never return."  
"I was disappointed in you. I am the beginning. I am the progenitor god. I am the sword of the creator."  
"Wait. This means. Rhea..."  
"Is my daughter you mercilessly murdered."  
"So, it was true. I... I am sorry." 

"Sorry won't cut it."  
"I know!But I still regret it!"  
"But we can try again."  
"Truly? I won't disappoint you. I will protect everyone and make sure Edelgard isn't blinded anymore."  
"I will only give you the chance with one condition."  
"Anything."  
"If Edelgard. Is not persuaded. You will kill her. Only you. Do you understand?"  
"If that happens and Edelgard could not be turned by my words I will kill her but I will try to change her mind. She will decline at first but she was lied to since birth. Let me have more than one try. I promise I will not support her cause this time. I need to pull her away from the information she was raised up with slowly but surely."  
"...No." She spat that word with enough malice to turn the throne dark for a moment.  
"Sothis." I plead. 

"Either you promise me or stay here." She stares me down with such a fury that I thought I am going to disappear right there and then.  
"Sothis. I knew nothing of this world. I could have never imagined she was lied to or manipulated she was a charismatic woman with noble ideas-"  
"For which she started a bloody war!"  
"She thought humanity was enslaved! I did so too!" 

"Pah! Look at you clinging to her! She was an arrogant naive little miss who thought playing the emperor and killing my Rhea would be easy. She needed the help of a time controlling victim like you."  
"..."  
"No words?"  
"No, I can't retort when you are right for the most part."  
"Byleth. Promise me." She nearly begs for it.  
"I can't. I will save all my students and friends. I owe it to them."  
"Do you love them so much?"  
"I do will all my beating heart." 

"..." She looks down at me. Probably to judge if I am lying to her.  
"When I turn back time. I will be out for a while."  
"I can handle it."  
"You sure? You nearly died when they came to the village."  
"I have now more battle experience than my old man. I fought in two civil wars winning one and nearly winning the other. I got this. I learned to deal without the ability to turn back time a long time ago.50 years ago in fact. You saw me, didn't you?" 

"I did. So, let us begin. A final warning. Byleth. This is your only chance."  
The sound of the fabric of time shattering reaches my ears, bright green energy flies around me through me. The slight tint of purple fills my vision. I feel weightless and immediately get pulled towards something and in one quick moment I see my entire life played back. 

The recent victory against those who slither in the dark. The endless battles against the lords of Fódlan. Claude meeting us in Enbarr to discuss our strategy meeting. Hubert swearing revenge, every single memory of my life plays though my mind in a random fashion until everything becomes black. 

xxx 

I awoke to the sight of a ceiling I didn't see for a long time.  
Well, I am back in Ram village. The Inn to be exact.  
I shuffle out my bed. I see that it still dark outside. Sothis mentioned the village. She didn't turn back time even further behind. 

Father should be up already as I remember. So long. For so long I didn't see him. I grab my stuff and go downstairs.  
There in the flesh Jeralt. My father. I shuffle down as fast as possible this feeling pushing me forwards, I nearly stumble on my way to him.  
"Oh you-" I crash into him with a bear hug. I hug him tight as possible fearing that if I loosen my grip he will disappear in the next moment.  
After a moment of silence that feels like eternity. He strokes my head.  
"It fine. All is fine kid." 

I slowly push myself away from him. Drying my tears. With my long-clothed sleeves.  
He looks quite distressed at me. "You are crying?! What happened? Were you having that dream again?"  
I messed up. I shouldn't have lost my composure like that.  
"It was a dream a horrible dream."  
"I see. If you want to talk about-"  
"No, I am fine. I just need to be sure-" 

"that I am alive huh?" Jeralt laughs.  
"Yeah." I laugh as well.  
"How about a drink? You look like you ran from Enbarr to Duscur." He pours me a cup of water.  
"So, If I remember correctly our next job is in the Kingdom, right?" I ask while taking a sib.  
"Correct. We need to move out today as well. I already told the others-"  
Suddenly one of our mercenaries burst into the Inn. One of the Scouts I notice.  
"Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in but your presence is needed." He informs us.  
"Well let's see what this is about." He replies. With a casual tone. 

As we both walk out of the inn I spot three young individuals.  
"Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn't bother you if the situation were not so dire." The Dimitri, the Blue Lions leader bows as a sign of respect and apology.  
Jeralt asks with quite the raised eyebrow.  
"What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?"  
I feel the biggest déjà vu in my life because I already have experienced this encounter.  
Dimitri explains their situation obviously pressed for time. 

"Bandits? Here?" Father asks surprised.  
"Did they follow you here?" I cut in. We need to be ready for the bandits now that Father is prepared.  
"It's true, we were separated from our group." El adds.  
"Not to mention outnumbered. They are after our lives and gold." Claude now jumps into the conversation. A slight smile form on my face seeing my students again.  
"I am quite impressed that you managed to stay calm with all this... wait that uniform."  
"No time for questions father. Look our scouts are running here. The bandits are already here-" I say pointing to the scouts retreating.  
"And that looks like there a lot of them. I will ready the defense father you go rally the others. You three look like you can fight. If the weapons you carry are not for show. Then help me out."  
I got a nod from all three of them. 

I run towards the village gate. I already see some mercenaries getting ready but some are without direction.  
"Mercenaries to me! Archers and mages form in your respective groups. Brawling Groups get ready to intercept!" We may be less than a hundred men but every single one of there is quite trained and disciplined.  
Last time I nearly died because we were rushing them to buy time but this time, I can buy time in a more secure way.  
"Diamond Alpha formation! Archer group 1 in the middle, armor in front. We need to buy Jeralt time to come around with the cavalry,"  
"You three. Di- Spear guy go towards the front and help the armored guys out. Axe girl. You stay a bit behind if someone comes through cut them down. Protect the archers. Yellow boy Help the archers out." 

They shoot towards their respective positions.  
Let the bandits come.  
This time I won't need time traveling powers to win this. I unsheathe my sword. This feels different.  
I look down. My old sword. Ah, long time to see.  
I laugh. The bandits stroll down like a bunch of barbarians. Which they most likely are.  
What they lack in skill they for sure will make up in numbers. Seriously how can a lord let a group get so big.  
Well no time to think anymore here they come! 

xxx 

This way easier that I thought. Nearly everything went perfect. We didn't lose a single man to the onslaught of bandits.  
The bandit leader ohh by the goddess he was pathetic, one powerful strike and he was sent flying. One thing I didn't realize before is I got my youth back, I am now more agile and dexterous then before. 

Quite obvious when I think about, I was like what? 70 years old before? Still my body feels more like the time when I fused with Sothis and not before. I got to check that later.  
While some broke through the ranks. The brawlers and Edelgard took care of them.  
Dimitri was a dangerous foe for them too, swinging wide arcs to distract and intimidate the enemy with Claude finishing them with well places shots off.  
I took care of some stragglers or at least something resembling a leader trying to rally after that they started to rout. Shortly after that Alois arrived on the field. 

I already started changing things. For one I didn't need to save Edelgard "heroically" like all these years ago or suicidal if you ask a certain goddess.  
Two, the battle was a hell of a lot smoother than the last time.  
Oh, Alois is already talking with my father. Pops is groaning in discomfort. Ha! I didn't notice that the last time. Well I did but his reaction wasn't so pronounced. 

"And how about you, kid? Are you the captain's child?" Alois takes me out of my thoughts.  
"Correct." I reply. After that Jeralt and Alois speak to each other some more about the good old days.  
It is already decided that we will go to Garreg Mach.  
If Jeralt refused I would have to insist.  
Traveling back in time is a freckle thing one may think you can predict the outcome after experiencing it for the first time but the problem is that time is ever changing and as volatile as a volcano. I should have finished off the bandit leader but I didn't want to change to much I hope I didn't ruin everything by winning in a different way. We will not use if- 

"Your commanding ability is impressive." Of course, I get interrupted while thinking. Ah it's Edelgard.  
"I thank you for your compliment." I answer her.  
"You are clearly an experienced Mercenary," She adds with a slight undertone. What she could have meant with that I don't know.  
"and your father is Jeralt the Blade Breaker and former captain of the knights of Seiros" nodding to his direction.  
"Did I miss anything?" At that moment I need to remind myself that she is not the El I knew. She- She died in Enbarr. Her dead face flashing in front of me makes it hard to keep calm. Cold sweat is already running down my back.  
"N-No." I am barely keeping it together. Blast!  
"Hey. You are coming with us to the monastery, right?" The suave Claude ask while I am shaking of my feeling of panic. Love you my frien- a dead face again.  
"Indeed I am." Huh. He's nearly the same Claude as I remember him. He barely changed at all with his age. Still the friendly go lucky Noble as I know to love with less grey around his hair. Just keep it together.  
"Great. I'd love to bend your ear while traveling." He grins.  
"So, you are students If I can take a cautious guess?" Cautious guess? I know it for a fact! Hah!  
"Yeah. You are right. We were on a training exercise before bandits attack us. I definitely got the worst of it."  
"That would be because you ran off." Edelgard quickly criticizes him.  
"Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat." Claude defends himself. 

After a go and forth between the three nobles. Dimitri addresses me.  
"In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment." Dimitri as his polite self asks.  
"The way you took control of the battlefield was captivating. Not giving the enemy an inch to exploit already predicting the movements before the enemy even did them! And the way you fought! It showed me I still have a lot to learn." He practically sparkles after finishing his sentence. Edelgard used that opportunity to cut in.  
"Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your skill to the Empire! I must tell you I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire's-" Dimitri interrupt's  
"Halt Edelgard Please allow-" This time I cut Dimitri off. 

"Stop. Both of you while I am honored. I just met both of you, Heir to the Kingdom or Empire or not." I nod to El.  
"I can't just take such a decision without mental preparation. I hope you respect my wish to over think this with more time." I bow politely to show respect got to remember they are heirs to the two nations first and foremost.  
"I apologize I didn't mean to pressure as such." Dimitri bows back with his face showing genuine guilt.  
"I too would like to apologize it was unreasonable to push a decision so fast on you." Edelgard does the same but her face stay the same old mask that she is always wearing.  
A snicker escapes from Claude  
"You two are sure fast. Trying to recruit someone you have just met. Tactless, really."  
"I personally was planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors." He smiles.  
"I *laugh* agree. Let's be on our way look there. There, the Knights are already waiting for us."  
Oh man Claude full of his charisma as always.


	2. The (New) Beginning.

The (New) Beginning. 

Well, the march to Garrag Mach was pleasant at least. Thinking about what will come next, really isn't.   
First Rhea. She is going to rope me in as a teacher again that is no problem just the- seeing her again after such a long time is weird.   
El and I pretty much murdered her for trying to get her mother back. This guilt, weighs so much on me that when we reached the Monastery. I hesitated. 

“Hey what's wrong?” Claude looks at me questionably.   
I breathe in and out. To steady myself.   
“Nothing... Just wanted to burn this beautiful sight into my mind.” I answer.   
“Yeah. It beautiful alright. As I said before. Fódlan in a nutshell.”   
“I agree.” We stand there taking in the sight. 

Shortly Edelgard joins us.   
“While I agree that this is indeed a pretty sight we need to get going.”   
We both nod and continue our way. 

xxx 

I caught up to father. So, we can pass into Garrag Mach together.   
The town and the monastery on top of the mountain is as beautiful as I remember it. Well before we nearly burned the entire thing down and before we fought over it again after the collapse of the empire.   
That was a pain in our butt but it helped our strategic standing around the core of Fódlan and to control Fódlan you need to control Garrag Mach or make it a non-factor.   
Which you can't. The monastery was built with massive walls and designed to protect against more than just humans. 

“Rhea’s here.” My father tells himself while looking up. Probably it's because Rhea is up there.   
“Well she is the Archbishop father. It makes sense that the head of the church is here, near the holiest site.” I answer him even though he said it to no one.   
“Wait you know about the holiest site? I never told much about the church.” He looks a bit surprised.   
“You never told me but I know. I also know that you are- sorry were the Guards Captain of Garrag Mach.” 

“This... Is something I didn’t want you to know. Well, what is done is done.” He starts walking and as I follow him.   
“Come she is already waiting for us. Most likely with an offer for the position again too.” He gives out a long drawn out sigh as to somehow slow time with it but obviously to no effect which makes him sigh even longer.   
After a while we walk into the Audience Chamber, he speaks up again. 

“It's been years since I’ve last set on this place. To be forced to see her now...” He is a bit lost in nostalgia as well.   
“I see.” I already know why he dreads being here. My mother is laid to rest here and he still doesn’t know why she died for sure only that he suspects that Rhea has done something.   
We idle for a bit before the Archbishops side chamber opens revealing Seteth and Rhea approaching us.   
Seteth opens up immediately with his neutral polite tone, that he is or should be famous for.   
Like seriously how does he keep such a straight face? It is unnerving and that should mean something coming from me. 

“Thank you for your patience Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop.”   
“Right. Hello.” Father also has noticed the neutrality in his voice too.   
Right after that Rhea speaks with her graceful and considerate tone.   
“It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder... was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?”   
The moment she finished. Jeralt does a curtly bow. 

“Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke.”   
“So, I see.” She says looking at me. “The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you.”   
“That is your child, is it not?” She turns back towards father.   
This entire situation is all known to me. She is already planning to wiggle me into Garrag Mach. Either by my father or other means. Maybe a position under the guard's captain if I had refused to teach the kids. Oh, I should pay more attention. 

“...but I’m afraid we lost her to illness.” Father finishes his excuse.   
“I see. My condolences. As for you... I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?” Rhea asks me. She sounds actually sad and if I didn’t know the truth of my birth, I wouldn’t have guessed that she isn't sad as she is happier to see that I survived the ritual or whatever she did. Argh. 

It makes me mad.   
All this pain, all this war because everyone wants something from Sothis.   
I breathe slowly. In a way to calm myself. No point getting angry at the past or future if you would look at it differently. 

“Byleth Eisner.” I answer. I turn to my father who looks a stoic as his usual self and then to Rhea.   
“A fine name indeed. Byleth Eisner. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the officers Academy.”   
“Hmpf.” My father already prepares himself for the coming question or to put it better for her ‘request’. 

She looks straight into my father's eyes.   
“Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?”   
“You want me to rejoin the knights of Seiros, don’t you? I won’t say no, but "Before he could finish Rhea cuts him off.   
“Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you.” Last time I didn’t pay attention to Rhea as didn’t really knew how to handle Sothis being in me but this time you clearly her the enjoyment that Rhea has in teasing my father, well that’s new huh.   
“I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow... Farewell.” Both Seteth and Rhea take their leave. 

xxx 

My father looks at me with the ‘I goddamn knew it’ expression he likes to throw around.   
“Before you say it. I can't believe it either. Forced back into the Knights of Seiros? The pay must have been good, heh father?” I chuckle.   
“Yeah,Yeah. You do enjoy seeing your father in a pickle. I was going to be sorry for this but you will stay here with me too, you know that right?”   
“Mostly likely as an aide to you or who knows a teacher.” I laugh because Sothis knows I am right with the last part.   
“A teacher? Hah! It is as you read my thoughts but I agree with you there it sounds like they want you to teach here most likely.” He laughs as well.   
“You heard those brats earlier talking about the Officers Academy, right?” He quickly adds. 

“Yes. I talked with them about it, their last teacher just went and fled on the first sign of combat. Quite pathetic if you ask me.”   
“Well, Alois had you recommend for the position too. So, expect the offer for the position shortly.”   
Right on time here are Hanneman and Manuela. 

“So, you must be the new professor. My,my how stern and handsome you are!” Manuela joins in quite obviously eying my father like a hungry eagle who didn’t eat anything for the last days or years. Sigh.   
“Er, no.-” I cut off father trying to scramble an answer.   
“I am the new professor. Name is Byleth Eisner and yours Miss?” My father took this as a que to slip away. As he knows I got this under control but before going away he whispers in my ear.   
“Watch out for Lady Rhea. You already know this but making you a professor out of the blue is very unusual she is most likely up to something. Stay on your guard, kid.” As he takes his leave Manuela begins talking. 

“Oh. It’s you then? So young...” On that remark Hanneman adds his views as well.   
“Competence and age are not necessarily correlated as you well know... Where are my manners? I am Hanneman von Essar, Crest scholar and a professor at the Officers Academy.” He introduces himself. He is a noble through and through even if he laid down his title. He likes to do that hand swing thing that many nobles do in the empire maybe a heritable trait? 

“I wonder if you bear a crest of your own. When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further.” Ah there it is. The crests. Manuela takes this a her signal to introduces herself as well.   
“I’m Manuela Casagranda. I’m a professor, a physician, a songstress and available It’s nice to meet you.” She said that last part with a certain tease in her voice. Well two can play that game.   
“Available? It looks like you both are married?” Yes. Let's us just put oil into the fire that is the friendship between Manuela and Hanneman. 

And the reaction is instant.

A startled Manuela and a perplexed Hanneman, you don't see that often.   
“M-m-married to that crest loving buffoon?! I rather die a single old soul then marry him!”   
Hanneman looks like somebody smacked him in straight across the face with a Warhammer.   
“Hah! As if somebody could love that old soul of yours! Always disheveled when rejected, making me clean up after you!”   
“Wait stop” He adds in. “ We are here in front of your new collage and are already making fools of ourselves please excuse us, Byleth. It's a bit complicated between us.” 

“None taken.” I hold my inner snicker with all my might. To be honest I think I am losing that fight.   
“Well that’s good. Now then. You will take charge of one of the three houses. I expect you haven’t been briefed on the nature of each, have you?”   
“I am. I talked with them before arriving here. Three Houses, Affiliated with its region of origin, Black Eagle is the empire, the Blue Lions the Kingdom and the Golden Deers Leicester Alliance. Led by Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude and all are important heirs respectively.”   
“Well you seem quite informed.” Manuela comments. 

“Hm, quite. For now, I suggest taking a stroll around the academy to get your bearing. And when you’ve a moment, please stop by my research laboratory.” Hanneman adds excited.   
“The old man has a point. Oh, and keep in mind that I’ve only notified the house leaders that you’re our new professor. It’s more fun that way.” Manuela smirks.   
“Well we will talk tomorrow. I am sure Lady Rhea will have more information for you too, but you should get going Good luck. You’ll need it.”   
“Thank you for your advice.” I bow and take my leave from the chamber.   
First to I need my stuff and get to my room. On my way I should at least talk to the all the house leaders.   
Tomorrow is the talk with lady Rhea but for now to the Reception Hall. 

xxx 

As I enter the hall I can already spot Edelgard from a mile away. She is very distinct in her looks so, certainly hard to miss. 

“Hello there. Edelgard.” I say as I approach her. She has spotted me coming towards her too. So, she response in her polite tone.   
“Hello there. Mr. Eisner or should I say professor? You have accepted a teaching position here after all.”   
“Byleth is fine or professor if you are uncomfortable. Your ‘highness’.” I add a bit of sarcasm there.   
“That... I didn't take you for the ‘joking’ type.” She replies annoyed. Her face already looking not friendly at all right now. Oh damn. I already messed up. She isn't the Edelgard that I knew all these years ago.   
“I apologize. Sorry I didn't want to step on your foot or anything. Let's us start anew. My name is Byleth Eisner. Mercenary, Jeralt’s son and known as the ‘Ashen Demon’.” I bow politely.   
“I can clearly see. I agree there, we should reset.” Her face becomes softer.

“My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I am the princess and heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire.” She does a short polite bow.   
“I asked myself if you will be tasked with teaching the Black Eagles? I hope you’ve had a chance to meet everyone. If you want I can tell you what I know about them.” She looks at me hopeful with her light purple eyes. Hopeful that I will choose her house.   
“I appreciate the offer but it would be better if I talked to them myself. I have this day free after all.” I keep the eye contact.   
“So tell me about yourself.” I smile. 

“Me?” She asked a bit taken back by the abrupt request.   
“Well... some think I’m a bit distant arrogant, even.” She pauses.   
“But there’s little to be done. One day, I must rise to become Adrestia’s next emperor.” She thinks for a short moment.   
“Well, I thought we had similar personalities but that doesn't hold that true anymore.” She finishes.   
“Well thank you. I will be off.” Ouch, that last bit hurt me a bit if I am being honest. She didn't say that when I first met her. 

I spend the rest of day talking to the students from all houses except for the two remaining House Leaders.   
While doing that I carry my stuff into my assigned room. To the floor with all the non-nobles. 

Ah, politics and the nobles always so fickle and volatile if a power vacuum is left! All because of their little games we had a another bloody civil war shortly after the first.   
I despise that lot but I can't blame all of them. Most of them started fighting to secure their home and place in Fódlan.   
Of course, the Agarthans played a role in this and I must start my preparations soon to destroy them for once and for all, again. Last time I had half of Fódlan to aide me. 

This time I must do it more subvert. Oh, and there is Claude.   
“Hey there. Golden Deer House Leader.” I approach him.   
“Well, well. Scored a teaching gig, did ya? Talk about a great first impression. And wait, before you ask it. I will introduce myself properly. Hard to miss you asking all the other students.” He chuckles softly.   
“I’m Claude von Riegan.” He bows polite or at least try's it.  
“I’m from the ruling house of Leicester Aliance, but don’t worry too much about all that madness” He shrugs.   
“and that’s all for now. I mean what is life with a little bit of mystery?” He winks at me. 

“I agree there Claude. That is why I already made up my mind.” He looks at me wide eyed.   
“I will choose the Golden Deer's. Then I can get all your little secrets without spying you in the dead of night.” I snicker more to myself than at Claude’s reaction.   
“Well that must mean I will get all yours as well it only fair we share after all.” He smiles.   
He reaches with the hand as to give me a handshake. I take his hand. We both nod to each other as a silent agreement.   
“Well Claude I will see you tomorrow, also don’t ruin it by telling everyone that I am the new teacher.”   
“You got it teach.” He nods. 

Xxx 

As I fell asleep, I try access my mind palace as I like to call it. Its where Sothis is always if she doesn’t decide to chime in.  
I look around me when I reached my palace. Something is different I feel it.   
The throne where she sits. It's not empty as it was all these years.   
Sothis resides there with her head looking down but she is not asleep.   
There is no light snoozing. She usually faces me even when asleep.   
I move closer to the throne. She still looks to the ground? 

I still can't really see her face.   
She has mention she will be asleep for a time but this is very unusual.   
I take the first step very guarded expecting to get blown away like last time.   
Nothing happens.   
She doesn’t react at all. It’s like... She is not even there but clearly, she is. 

She is also not lightly snoozing or reacting to any sounds.   
I take another step.   
No reaction.   
And Another.   
Again nothing.   
Another.   
I am now feeling a bit anxious.   
Another. 

Until I am near enough to discern the intrigued marking and symbols of her throne.   
“Sothis?” I gently ask her.   
No reaction. She still looks down at the ground- 

*drip* 

What was that?   
Something is dripping down. I take a closer look.   
From this angle I still can't see her face but I can clearly see something is dripping from her face-   
what is that? 

It's hard to see it with her head throwing a shadow over it.   
“Sothis. Are you alright?” I ask her again.   
No reaction.   
Something is wrong I can feel it. I dash the short distance and as I try to prop her up all I see is- 

Two wide open bloodshot eyes.   
Her green orbs are no more only blood red eyes stare me down.   
Blood leaking out of it down to her neck. With dark veins visible all around her face.   
But before I could react to this, Sothis lunges at me screeching with an ungodly voice and with her arm around my neck squeezing me while I stumble back down the stairs with her. 

“*Hack* Sothis! It’s me! Byleth *argh*” I try to reason with her while on the base of the throne.   
“YOU TOOK HER. YOU KILLED HER. AGAIN!” She screams her lungs out.   
“W-What?!” I try to pry her arms away from me but she squeezes even harder with her ungodly strength. 

“YOU TOOK HER! YOU KILLED HER! NOW PAY THE PRICE FOR YOUR FOOLISH INSOLENCE!” She screams even louder at me right up in my face. It is nearly deafening.   
“We ju- *argh* arrived here! Please!” I beg her trying to get her hands of my neck.   
“YOU KILLED. YOU TOOK. PAY!” She screams again.   
I am losing my breath more and more. 

“Sothis. I- di- no... Such..." Think Byleth! She is going to strangle me here! I don’t know if I can die because of it but I am not hot on the idea of testing it.   
This is my mind palace! I need to sever the connection think, think!   
Cut! CUT! CUT! CUT DAMMIT! Maybe shouting it instead of thinking?   
“C-c-cu" The moment I tried shouting she squeezed even harder but I only need a short moment so I hit her temple with all my left-over might.   
She jerks back in a stunned manner.   
It was enough!   
“CUT!” I shout with all my might. 

Everything has returned back to my familiar darkness. I am safe for now but what in the name of Sothis was that!   
I killed her? Rhea is dead? Again!? But that is not possible! What is happening?!   
What does she mean? Why did she become that... creature? She may look like her but definitely isn't her.   
Argh, my head is killing me. I should just relax for now.   
I need to be rested enough for the students by the all gods that exist, I hope she can't invade me here. 

xxx 

I woke up with a cold sweat running down my back. It is not unusual for me to be up before the sun rise my campaigning lifestyle is still deeply ingrained in me.   
I get up to wash myself. I can hear some of the students snoring and the graveyard shift walking down their routes and talking to each other about their day.   
I hear that somebody just broke a bed or something similar but that is something that I don’t want to deal with right now.   
It is time for my routine training. 

The training grounds are large as you expect it from Garrag Mach and very close to my room.   
I go towards the training dummy section only to her faint grunts and smacking sounds.   
The areas are cut into multiple sections as to reduce injuries from stray arrows or magic and if it's really bad a stray longsword flying through the air.

It also practical to give every fighting style a separate area where a master-in-arms can help you out.   
There is also a sparring area which is the largest area and the first to set your foot in.   
The mages have two sections one for trying new spells which is in an enclosed area on the other side near the barracks as to curb casualties from magic with clerics always on standby even at night but only so some over eager students can try something out.   
Because magic is mostly very logic based and can be changed depending on the tweaks of their matrix so students get their ideas in middle of the night sometimes for which they can't wait till they tried it out.   
The other training area is here. Where they practice their spells in a more live fire exercise to see if they can cast it under pressure. Clerics are here on standby too but not at night. 

Hm... Who could be up at this hour? I have some guess to who that is but let's find out.   
I concentrate into making as little noise as possible. Remembering the lessons that Hubert, the old one thought me. 

He always went on about how the shadows are his allies and as such I will use them now.   
Ever wondered how he manages to sneak through the night in his normal clothes or his gaudy mage cloak?   
He doesn’t do it with skill alone.   
It’s a combination of dark magic and skill that he manages to sneak through everywhere.   
Which to be honest make it kind of impressive to combine it the way he does it. 

The shadows conceal my lower body completely, my steps are muffed to a minimum while walking normal when sneaking? No sounds.   
Two nightshift guard walk into my direction. I slip into the darkest place possible and conceal myself fully immerged in dark magic.   
Both walk by clueless. That’s how effective this technique is.   
Only downside is that you can't keep it too long on yourself without hurting yourself but for an amateur like me it is enough.   
Hubert taught it to me after El died. Told me it was his house secret technique and as we were united in grief, we used it to kill a lot of unsuspecting Lords or Warlords the night before a battle.   
As I make my way closer to the source, the grunting becomes more and more familiar to me.   
I turn the last corner to see the training area. 

It’s Catherine.   
Her dead face enters my mind.   
The moment of hatred and sorrow she felt when my sword sliced her arm off. I will never forget it.   
The battle for Fhirdiad. A horrible event and the final nail in Rhea’s coffin.   
All that fire, all that smoke. All these horrible screams! The people running for their lives while we pushed on trying to end this battle... no the war as quick as possible.   
I... I am. I am not there. I am here. Save. Save from tragedy. Safe from losing my students, my friends. 

The air rattles.   
Strike, Swipe and a back step into a strong overhead swing. Every move has killed the imaginary foe already.   
None of that hatred seen on her face. Only fierce concentration on her form.   
I slowly slip back into the shadows. I think I will train near the fishing pond today. 

I am not ready to face her yet.


	3. Gold moves first.

This morning started out great.  
I got my training routine done near the pond today. 

One thing I noticed next to my vitality coming back. I am at my prime condition, no even better. 

Similar to the time before I got my powers taken from Sothis. I didn’t tire as I went to my routine. Was it my imagination or just youth returning? 

The reflection of the water shows my dark teal hair is the same as all the years well it was greyer towards the end of my life haha. 

As I relax with my feet in the pond my father comes up from behind. His step creaking the wooden pier. His massive form towering behind me throwing a shadow on the water.  
He goes to one knee and sit down next to me. 

“You are up early. So, how has your day been yesterday? I heard from the guards that you were pretty much asking everyone out of who they are and their hobbies... You already decided to take this seriously. I am happy that you try to adapt early.” He smiles towards me looking quite relieved. 

“Well, if we stay here a while. Why not make the best of it?” He wants to say something as a response but I continue. 

“I know, I know be careful of Rhea. I know that you don’t trust her. Understandable, she must have done something to have you distrust the Archbishop.” 

“I just want you to be careful. Also, it not like I... never mind. Did you have breakfast?” 

“No, I was actually planning to eat before you come over. We will most likely eat not as often together as before. So, let's savor it.” I get up helping him up as well. I pull him with an unusual ease. He doesn’t comment on it but slight surprise is drawn in his face. 

As we walk into the mess hall you can see some of the early risers. 

Dimitri and Dedue are already eating. Talking to each other. I don’t eavesdrop as we walk by them. 

That gigantic beast crest monster that Dedue was in his old life spring to my mind. As well the moment Dimitri got beheaded by El. 

That. 

That was the one of the moments where I knew. I knew. That I was a monster for killing my students.  
I already killed some of them before. Leonie. She accused me of not loving my father enough when he was taken from me. Which back then shattered me. Did my father know that I loved him? Did I love him enough? All these questions haunted me. They did even at the moment of my... death. 

Let's say I had a bit of resentment towards her and didn’t pull any punches. She did put up one hell of a fight I give her that. 

I still feel the scar over my chest. I regret letting my feelings blind me to her situation. She lost her long-lost mentor after being reunited for barely half a year. 

I should have realized sooner that she said it in the spur of the moment and didn’t mean it.  
I shiver just thinking about it. We already got our food and as we sit down my father ask: “What wrong? You aren't getting a cold, are you?” He seems genuinely concerned for me. 

“No... Just remembering something sad... let's eat.” I answer looking down at my plate. Eating as it seems is the last thing I want to do right now. 

“If you ever want to talk about it. I am always here.” He gives me a firm squeeze on my shoulder. Looking into my eyes. 

“...I will if I am ready... thanks father.” 

Xxx 

After breakfast I make my way towards the audience chamber to declare that I will join the Golden Deers. 

Claude face popping up to my mind every time I think about it. He died such a... death. It was truly a tragedy... no time to dwell on bad thoughts, I am here to change the past. 

For a better future! 

I pass some of the guards on my way up even walking past the Tim the Gatekeeper or was it his non-religious brother Tom? 

Well it doesn’t matter for now as this will keep them united. Both their greeting and reports are something I always looked forward to. He had a way of pushing everyone's morale up. 

I stand in front of the chamber Rhea already there awaiting my arrival as if everything was according to plan. 

The fire and rage in her eyes all but gone replaced is the colossal dragon by an attractive woman who smiled at me becking me to come closer. 

I approach her slowly and bow slightly as to show respect for the head of church. 

“Archbishop Rhea.” 

“Professor Eisner.” She politely bows back which is not etiquette but also not inappropriate one of the reasons so many followed her was her charisma after all. Next to being a dragon of course but that was a fact only a few knew before we revealed her for what she was. A survivor. The crimes of Agartha are something that can't be forgiven no matter the race. 

“I thought about which house to teach... it’s the Golden Deers.” Proudly I announce. I will change this future to the better. 

“Already? So quickly, a decision? Are you sure you don’t want to think about this a little bit more? You have some time before Hanneman or Manuela are here.” 

“I have chosen my house. Lady Rhea.” I put a bit more emphasis on the chosen part. 

“Very well,... you are by effect immediate the professor of the Golden Deer house. Congratulations. Remember well we will have a few days until a mock battle is held. Prepare yourself accordingly.” Before I could answer her she adds. 

“Remember that you do not teach the children alone. The staff will assist you in various ways. You will teach next to the Golden Deers the Black Eagle students and Blue Lions too. As will the staff teach your students. The planning will be coordinated by Seteth after a while you can change things to your own will after cooperating with Hanneman or Manuela... That is all. Take care of yourself Professor Eisner.” She smiles gently. 

“I will, thank you lady Rhea.” I take my leave. 

Huh. Some of the students should be up already. Too early to go to class. Maybe I should... 

*bumb* 

I felt something stumble into me. 

That was Lysithea I stumbled into. 

And that Lysithea is on the ground with an angry face. She had big books in her arms as it seems... oh she looks definitely angry. 

“You should watch where you going! People got work to do!” She huffs. 

“...” I am too stunned to answer. 

She picks up her books and storms of in a hurry. Mumbling something about that she doesn't have time to talk to people. 

Lysithea! Oh. The Lysithea. She died so early in her life. I remember her surrendering in the middle of battle when El and I fought Claude. 

She was such a powerful mage. Approaching her with a mass of troops proved fatal when our soldier got flung around by explosion her making. 

*sigh* She died of her crest inflicted illness after some years... We tried to find a cure but without a specialist in Crestology in was sheer impossible. Hanneman died on the battle for Garrag Mach. The civil war splintered the continent in so many parties, she returned to protect her parents in her lands. 

I need to speak with Hanneman. I need to do that anyway with Edelgard later. 

Argh! So much to do! Teach the students. Keep an eye out for Agarthans. Turn Edelgard away from her dark path. Help cure both Edelgard and Lysithea! Prepare for the war against the Agarthans. Find out what in the gods name is going on with Sothis. I don't want to get strangled in my dreams again. 

First. I need to talk with Father. I need our men. I know the location of home base Shamballa and their various little hideouts around Fódlan but I can't go there on my own. My father got well trained men the best trained mercenaries around if you were to ask anyone.  
You don't stay in the Blade Breakers mercenary group without skill, you also get trained by the Blade Breaker and I can attest to his training doing wonders. 

I think he is at his Captains quarters. If I remember correctly it should be down the hall somewhere there. 

I hear scribbling noises combined with a familiar deep long sigh. Yep that is my father's room. 

I knock his door softly 3 times. 

“Come in.” He answers. 

“It me.” His room. It its filled with a variety of books and documents with a simple T-stand where his armor his hanging from. He sits behind his desk doing his paper work which he obviously dreads. The smell of fresh air hit my nose. He let his window open I see. 

“Father. I want to ask something of you.” His attention is now fully focus on me. 

“How can I help you kid. If you need anything just ask.” 

“...how do I say this... I want command of the Blade Breakers.” His feather drops out of his hands to the ground. 

“...Why?” He picks the feather back up and lays it down on the table. Full attention towards me. 

“It is something...” I pause. I can’t really expect him to give them over without reason. Should I trust him with the knowledge of the Agarthans? I am- 

“Look here. I can give you the command but if it is something dangerous you want to do than you got to speak with me about that-” 

“Fath- Jeralt. I will explain why. This is something that I can't do on my own. I will tell you this evening is that okay? I need to find my words for this.” I can't very well keep it a secret from him. He is the one I want to save to the most. Sure I want to save Edelgard too but my father is still my father the man who raised me to the best of his abilities- 

“I understand. I visit you today. Remember no matter what. I will be on your side.” His gentle fatherly smile putting me at ease. I was so nervous that he would deny me. I completely forgot what kind of a man he is. 

“Thank you. Truly.” I take my leave and go to Hanneman's room. 

I knock on his door. Maybe he is up? If so than it would be brilliant the sooner we start the better. Lysithea and Edelgard deserve a long life as everyone else. 

“Coming!” Is the response. Huh. The old researcher is up so early. 

“How can I help- ah! Byleth! I didn't expect you to visit me so early! Come in, come in!” He ushers me inside. 

His laboratory is pretty typical of what you can expect. A ton of books neatly sorted by theme and topic from various theories and experiments concerning crests. The rooms also looks as if it was designed to put focus on the crest reader. Which sit firmly in the middle of the room. 

The rooms didn't smell of old books as you would expect it smells more... clean. Neutral. There is a hint of something but I can't discern what it is. Somewhat spicy If I were to describe it.? 

“Well, I didn't expect you so early here but don't worry I was already preparing for you to take a little test! Please lay your hand on the crest reader.” he ask of me. A feather in his hand ready to note it down. 

“Sure.” I firmly plant my hand on the round shaped crystal and await the machine to show the incomplete result of the crest of flames. 

Nothing. 

“Huh. Nothing. Well they are rare-” 

“Wait... I have the crest of flames, how is that possible? Why doesn't it show it?” It is not possible for me not to have one. 

“The Crest of Flames!? Young Eisner you surely jest that crest has been last seen on the king of liberation a millennia ago! 

“No. I am sure. I can empower my strikes and rejuvenate myself with it. Here I show it-” I begin exerting my energy into my right palm as to give my crest a physical manifestation. 

For a short moment the crest of Flames appears in my palm but then the crest deforms, distort violently. 

“YOU KILLED THEM ALL!” 

Echoes around my head like somebody smashed the words in with a Warhammer. 

The face of Sothis. 

Bloody tears jump to my mind, agonizing pain assaults my senses. I struggle to breathe- 

I immediately release the magic that was keeping the Crest of Flames on. 

I now lay on the ground. Pain still curses through me but I can breathe normally for now. 

“Are you alright Professor!” Oh it seems this happened in a span of seconds. Hanneman rushed towards me trying to help me up. 

“I am now. Thank you.” I am really not and he seems to not buy it. 

“What was that?! It looked like the crest assaulted you for a moment! I have never seen anything like that! This is a completely new phenomena! This need to be researched! I beseech you young Professor we need to look into this further! Especially when you spoke the truth! A crest of Flames the first in a millennia but we need to check on your health first come let get you to a healer!” I am no fool to argue with him so we went to the infirmary Manuela is still asleep so she is not here but another cleric is there to help us. 

Xxx 

What an eventful morning. I missed asking Hanneman about the ramification of two crest in a body as to plant the idea in his mind. This can wait a day for now I need to be ready for class. 

As I am sitting at the teachers desk awaiting the Golden Deer students I allow myself to relax for a moment. This day will be more introduction than a real lesson. 

Around one hour before class begin Claude strolls in with Hilda next to him they were talking before they noticed me sitting in class already. 

“Hey there teach!” Claude gives a little wave. His form relaxed as always but his eyes are already evaluating me. 

“Teach?” Hilda asks him a bit confused. “Isn't he a new student here?” That’s where I cut in. 

“Well, I introduced myself as a student. So to gain a real picture on everyone's personalities so to not be biased in my decision as well.” I state in a neutral tone. 

“So the mercenary who saved you Claude will be teaching us, huh?” She looks to him. 

“Yep.” He nonchalantly shrugs. 

“Well, he choose this class to learn more about us. Isn't this right teach?” He winks at me pretty happy about this whole situation as it seems. 

“Woha. Shouldn’t I address you as Professor... Eisner? I believe?” 

“There will be no be need Claude address me as Byleth, Professor or teach. I don't mind it. We are close to our each other age after all.” 

“I see.” He seems very deep in thought for a moment before he looks back at me. 

“Well lets continue when the rest of the class arrives. It would save us some time no?” I say. 

And pair by pair they stroll in. Lorenz with Lysithea ,Marianne with Leonie , Ignatz with Raphael slowly other students stroll in like Gunter and Cloal, minor nobles who are in the region near Fódlans Throat. 

I spend nearly the entire day with introductions. We finished up near afternoon that is when Claude approached me after all were gone. 

“Hey teach. Why did you choose Golden Deers? It doesn't seems logical to me. You could have chosen the Blue lions, stable job as a Knight doesn't sound that bad for a mercenary or as a well-paid mercenary over in the empire. Why choose the Leicester Alliance?” 

“What is life with a little bit of mystery, Claude? Already so eager to figure me out, aren't you?” 

“Well,” He laughs a quick breath “You are doing something that I definitely didn’t predict.” 

“So, you are a little planer? Heh? How about we plan something for the mock battle? Give me your ideas tomorrow. So we demolish our opponents with ease.” 

“You know teach; I am starting to like you.” 

Xxx 

It is already evening. 

Father will arrive shorty and I will definitely tell him about the future. About the future he needs to know. I need the Blade Breakers so we can start spying the Agarthans. Which they already do around Garrag Mach not as Agarthans more as the Imperial Soldiers. 

The rebellion will also come up in the next month or so. Ah. So much to prepare. 

I am sitting quietly already preparing the next lessons so I don’t have to do it when the task is given. A convenient boon when you come from the future. How did I even do that before? It would have taken so much time if I had to relearn and await the lesson plans monthly. 

I remember my time here very clearly but don’t remember what I felt then only bits and pieces for my feelings. My sadness when Father died is a very clear memory but other things... not there. 

And Sothis... what happened to you? I killed them all? What does that mean? Seteth and Flayn were alive in my original time. Did I kill them this time? Did I really do repeat the mistakes of the future? That can't be I choose this time the Golden Deers. 

The future of a hopefully peaceful Fódlan one without a second civil to follow one the first. One where you are not judged from where you come from or what you believe in. 

Will that future still be denied to me? I... rather burn down this world as to not let that future come true. 

Sothis. What did I do to cause you so much grief and anger this time? Can I cure you of this anger... this hatred? 

*knock* 

Father is already here. He is earlier here than I thought. 

As I open the door. I see a young woman with striking white hair. Her violet eyes mirroring the last sunlight. The late sun highlighting her features. 

Edelgard. 

“Professor. I have to speak with you.” Her voice softly rings. The tone of hers indicating that it is something to continue in private. 

I look around. To make sure nobody is near. Well. Anyone except Hubert who is hiding in the shadows with enough room for privacy. Since he thought me the complete technique, I knew how to spot him. 

“Come in. Miss Hresvelg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> This is the third Chapter in Crest of Reset, sorry for the long delay between updates. I will release another one in the coming week. 
> 
> So, I hope you liked it.


	4. Sleepless

“Come in. Miss Hresvelg.” 

Edelgard walked in with the usual poise and royal stride not the same as she did later in her life but still very composed and oh so royal. 

“Thank you, Professor for taking time for me.” She said down on the chair that Byleth pulled to the side. Him sitting across her with a respectful distance away. 

“What can I help you with Edelgard? Do you need something?” 

“Yes. Professor... No Byleth. I need you.” She told him with an intense gaze fixated purely on his eyes. 

“Me? I am sorry but what do you need me for?” Inquired Byleth unsure how the question was meant. 

“I need you to lend your skills to the Empire and with you joining Golden Deer I can't possible use you for that.” She stated as a matter of fact. 

“Well it is true. I joined Golden Deer but that doesn’t mean I won't teach your class as well.” He answers in a calm collected way that only one called the Ashen demon can archive but on the inside a sense of relief and disappointed spread. Edelgard is still in her early phase of where she doesn't see people as people more like tools. She did change when I was teaching at the Black Eagles... I hope she will do again even with me as the Golden Deer Professor. 

“I must beg you to reconsider someone with your set of skill with surely be helpful! Someone who... is skilled in tactics.” Byleth noticed the hesitation in the voice of the future Empress also that she is hiding the real reason. In the past both talked and opened up bit by bit. With her nightmares being the starting point. Now is the question why is she being so interested in recruiting me? My looks while good was never a major point. My tactics as she claims, is unlikely the reason. 

“Edelgard.” He gently said her name. Trying to suppress the emotion surging through him right now. His heart beating every loudly as it has done all these years and oh so threatening to jump out.   
As much as he likes to accept, he knows that should he do it. He will repeat his mistakes.   
Repeat the dark path he choose. Surely that is why Sothis is so... Volatile right now. Because he failed, again? He doesn’t know if he was here and is doomed to a dark future or if something changed for real. So, he can only go on the information he is given. Sothis is furious and that’s enough to convince him he need to be firm with his course. 

“Edelgard. While I appreciate you trying to win me over. The future Emperor of the Adrestian Empire no less. I still need to politely decline.” He pauses for a bit to gauge the reaction but she sat still. Unmoving. Composed. Cold. 

“While I won't be able to offer my service to you now. That doesn’t mean I can’t in the future.” A soft smile broke his façade of the Ashen Demon. Edelgard picked up on it as her raised eyebrow indicates. 

“Thank you for taking your time. I shall leave for now.” With that she stood up and left the room in fast but composed steps. 

“The pleasure is- huh. She is gone already.” Byleth still sat on his seat. Not a short while later a knock came from the door. 

“Kid. I am here let's talk. Also, already having dates?” Jeralt laughed next to the open door. 

Xxx 

“So... Let me get this straight... There is an underground civilization out for revenge against Rhea and her people? Because of a war in the past? And they have partial control of the Kingdom and Empire?” He recalled while uttering a curse under his breath. 

“Yes.” Byleth responded. 

“And you want the Blade Breakers to spy on them and disrupt their operations. While they are still hiding.” Jeralt added. 

“Yes.” repeated Byleth. 

“You also have the ghost of Progenitor God in you but she is angry at you because you failed in the future- no the past?” He starred at him. 

“Yes.” repeated Byleth, again. 

“That's a hard pill the swallow, kid.” He finished leaning back into his chair. 

“I know it sounds ridiculous father but-” Byleth wearily said. 

“I believe you.” Jeralt blurted. 

“You do? Truly?” Byleth surprised looked at his father with hopefulness pretty much radiating from him. 

“I have no reason not to. You are my son. You aren't ill or crazed in anyway. Also. Showing me the Crest of Flames...” The image of Byleth explaining his story the first time came to his head. Hovering over his open palm the Crest of Flames shining in a violet hue shortly before it was quickly sniffed out. 

“You should know by talking with Alois in the past how old I am right?” He continued. 

“Over 100 that’s for sure.” 

“Ha. 100 is close enough. I also got the Crest of Seiros as a gift by Rhea. After saving her from an ambush but now that you mention these whiteish pale humans who used advanced weapons. It adds all up. Blast!” exclaimed Jeralt hitting his thigh. 

“It was a trip to the empire and back. You know? Still. You say I died in the future by this... girl? Monica? That was her name?” 

“No, she went by the alias Monica but her true name was Kronya. She stabbed you in the back. On the day we rushed there to save the students so you didn’t take your plate armor with you... that’s-” 

“Enough, I am here and still alive.” He pauses. 

“So, what's the plan?” 

“I planned to have our mercs scout the area and conduct raids for information that will leave the base.” 

“Wouldn't that warn them that they are being targeted?” He shot back. 

“Well if we disguise ourselves as bandits? That should work.” 

“Not if they have spies already at Garrag mach. Tomas. He will connect one with one. That’s when the jig is up.” 

“Let them spy on them for a while. I will send Hanz and Gombir these are the best for this job.” 

“Agreed... Father thank you.” Byleth looked out the window down to the City at the foot of Garrag Mach. 

“No thank you. For trusting me. I knew since that one morning that something was up and you would have maybe waited months to tell me.” He gives me a firm squeeze on the shoulder. 

After a couple hours into the night both Jeralt and Byleth continued outlining their plans against Agartha and their agenda. 

With that Jeralt is now fully in the picture of what Byleth has gone through. The wars, the suffering over a decade long conflict. 

“Don't worry Kid. We can change the outcome of this. Now go to bed you got a big day tomorrow.” 

Xxx 

Waking up in the dark realm again is pure anguish. Seeing somebody who is your friend be so twisted and turned. It naws at Byleth. 

Byleth sees Sothis sitting on her throne. 

She slumped like before but this time she looks directly into Byleth eyes. His soul. 

Seeing the bloody tears, the darked veins and her face turn sour upon her gaze, filled him with pure sadness and regret. 

This will be a long night of struggle Byleth already knows this. 

“I won't go down without a fight. Come to your senses already! Sothis!” 

He summoned a sword as to defend himself. 

The Sword of the Creator formed in his hand. The irony wasn’t lost on him but he was no time to think about that. 

“MURDERER! YOU WILL SUFFER!” The god turned demon lunged at him set on kill Byleth right where he stands. 

With that the night long struggle began. 

Xxx 

“So how about it teach?” Claude in his signature smirk askes Byleth who just shook his head in disbelief. 

“Poison? Really?” Byleth while trying to look rested is nothing but that. The struggle against Sothis took a lot of energy from him. With it ending in a stalemate of course. Dark rings under his eyes show the truth about his wellbeing. 

“Stomach aches inducing medicine isn't really poison... I was kidding of course.” He quickly added still seeing the disapproving look. “Maybe sleeping medicine for the less obvious route? If they don’t show up... you know?” He nodded at Byleth sleepy eyes. Falling nearly shut with him sitting at the desk. 

“Keep it Claude. I am fine. Just couldn't sleep well last night. New place and all.” wearily answered. 

“Sure, thing teach...” He looked around to make sure no one is in earshot range. “So why did our little miss princess visit you last night? Kept you busy huh? Is she that dominat-” He nearly purred that last bit? 

“Ah shut it. She just wanted to talk a bit about the school plans.” Byleth irritated answered. 

“Did she? You aren't planning on leaving us soon are you teach? We can't be that bad!” 

“No. Claude I just got here. I am here to work this out for that I can't leave Golden Deers for nothing.” 

“Sure thing teach. Well I see you later. You know there is certain moves which you can conserve ener-” 

“Go. Now.” 

“I will. I will.” He chuckled and shuffled away. 

Byleth didn’t idle for long his fear of falling asleep and the need to talk further details with his father moved him straight towards his father for further operations against Agartha. 

While they couldn’t work out a lot more details or how to proceed without information, they send Hanz and Gombir to remedy that problem along with 5 other veteran mercenaries. Those who can stand their ground in a fight against the Blade Breaker himself. 

After that he went straight to Hanneman. He didn’t need to knock this time as the door was wide open to visitors of all types. Well Byleth went in and closed the door after him. 

“Professor Eisner. Welcome! Something private I assume?” While Hanneman was sure that Byleth wouldn't lock the door behind him without reason it still left him to wonder for what reason. 

“Byleth is fine Professor Hanneman.” 

“Then Hanneman for you too. Come sit.” He gestured to the well-made seat. 

“Thank you.” While Byleth sat down, he also looked out the window making sure no one was spying on them on a tree or something absurd. 

“What is the reason for so much secrecy?” intrigued Hanneman asked. 

“Can I trust you Hanneman?” Byleth looked straight into his eyes. 

“I normally would say yes but we only know each other for some days Byleth. Did something happen with Manuela? Did she invite you... to her chamber? … Oh dear! You accepted, didn’t you?!” 

“Nothing of that sort Hanneman.” Byleth quickly shot that thought down. 

“Oh. Ehm. Excuse my irrational assumption before.” Sheepishly Hanneman replied. 

“It about Crests and how they interact with Humans.” Byleth asked while still looking Hanneman into his eyes. Trying to gauge the reaction. 

“Oh, I am a specialist in that field you see! Having a crest is determined by a lot of factors! Most agree that having two parents with crests will increase the chance of their children having one pretty well. While-” 

“Hanneman. I am talking about how two Crest Interact inside the body with each other.” 

With that Hanneman froze. 

“Two? Hold on Byleth.” He stood up. Went to each of the rooms walls and spoke a quick incantation on each. Spells against spying and eavesdropping Byleth noticed. Hubert knew pretty much all of these and how to counter them. Some you could counter with just your skill in magical knowledge some need physical interaction. The ones Hanneman cast complemented each other you can't break one without Hanneman noticing. Byleth mentally noted to form barriers again. He did fall complacent on that part. Having that done by Hubert all these years can make one forget the essentials. After Hanneman finished he sat down opposite of Byleth again. 

“Two Crests Byleth? If someone else told me that I would have laughed at him. But you have the Crest of Flames so I will take your word serious.” 

“Thank you. And Yes. Two Crest inside of one body. I am trying to find a way to replicate it and to disassemble the process of it.” 

“...Byleth why would you need such Theorical work done? Surely...wait! There is someone with two crests?! Alive at that! Byleth that is amazing! Who is it? It is you? The Crest of Flames and the Crest of Seiros that your father has, united-” 

“It not me and it is a curse for the person. It cuts their lifetime drastically short. We are talking about a massive cut of the person's life.” 

“That is horrible but why or how?” 

“That I can't say out of respect for the individual. Only the person has the right to tell you.” 

“...Byleth I heard about this topic from my peers in Enbarr before, before I came here. Some of them where not the... Let's say comfortable sort. I will look into it. I promise you that but try to get the person to talk with me. I can only help him or her if the person is here. Seeing it may give me more insight to the interaction of the crests.” 

“That... Thank you. I will try to get her or him to open up.” 

“The person is a student. Is that correct?” Hanneman inquired. 

A nod was the reply. 

“Well a reason more to save this innocent soul and Crestology will be the key.” To heal somebody one, not to cause grief for someone. That was left unsaid by Hanneman. 

Xxx 

Lysithea. She is the person who suffered a lot. The Agarthans used her as a gunnie pig for their cruel experiments. She will also be the person to grasp a chance for a normal life. That’s what I hope. 

Edelgard could be convinced too... But I am sacred. Scared that trying to pull her to me is the catalyst to her moving her plans even faster. 

Lysithea is safer and she deserved this. She sacrificed so much it's time to pull her to the light instead of leaving her in darkness... but how. 

Just walking to her and saying 

“Hey Lysithea you know the guys who forced two crests inside your body and cut your life shorter yeah, we try to change it! Believe us!” 

That would end up with three Dark spikes up my butt. 

...I need to approach her after the mock battle. That is when we pretty much officially become a Class. 

The days passed in a fly and the day of the mock battle arrived soon enough. 

Fighting the deadly game of keep Sothis from killing me is wearing me more down that I really want to accept. 

I didn’t sleep for nearly a week and can feel it weigh me down heavily. 

I struggle to keep my eyes open and breathing is short and ragged like I was fighting for days on end. Well which is what I did. Even the other students noticed it. 

Seteth the ever so skeptical took pity and offered me coffee which was helpful but was pretty much like putting a bandaid on a bleeding wound. Still appreciated the gesture. 

The mock battle is a few hours away and should I be forced to fight in it. Well let's say a novice could beat me in this state. 

I sit in the class room of the Golden Deers doing the papers when Claude approached me. 

“Hey Teach.” began Claude. 

“Hey Claude. What can I do for you? -” Before really finishing my sentence Claude quickly placed a bottle on the table. 

In the bottle was a light greenish mixture. Are there leafes in there? 

“This will wake you up for a short while. An hour or so at most.” 

“Is this...” 

“Self-made. Some herbs from Almyra are used to combat fatigue are in there. Concentrated a lot of it over the days.” boasted Claude clearly being proud of the work he put in. 

“I... thank you.” 

“Don't thank me yet Teach. There are some side effects to hit. The strongest is I might add. Normally someone will get pretty sleepy after taking in a normal dose and the effects wears off. With this one I am sure you will fall asleep right after the effect of it fade. 

“Is this the other plan you had in mind? For the other houses.” Byleth weary gaze fixated on Claude. 

“Maybe. Maybe not. Should you fall asleep which will happen, trust me on that. Where to you want to be left?” 

“My room is preferable but seeing that this drink has a side effect the infirmary is better.” 

“Alright will do teach. Raphael can carry you easily.” He smiled. “See you on the field, teach.” 

“Also, I took the freedom to prepare something. On the field. A little surprise.” Claude smirked mischievously. 

“Oh no.” 

Xxx 

The hours went by quickly the mock battle is about to begin in a short time. 

“So, these are the rules for the mock battle but before we begin.” Seteth concluded. 

“Byleth.” He focuses his gaze at him. 

“Yes.” Byleth groggily looked to Seteth who return his gaze with disapprovement. 

“What is the matter with you? You do your duties well enough but you are always so... sleepy, you look so drained. Are you sure you can fight with your students in this mock battle? I like to have as few injures as possible, Professor. Even when the magic is casted in a way to not inflict wounds you still can get hurt.” 

“We do have the healers on standby for that case. Don’t we?” Manuela chimed in. 

“We do but-” 

“Seteth. While my son is not here at his full strength. I don’t mean he will fall over and die. I am here to observe the mock battle to and he won't be fighting alone. He should be able to survive it no doubt.” Jeralt tries to reassure Seteth. 

For a short moment everyone was focus on Seteth. When he sighed and told “Fine. But should you fall over. Even for a moment. The priests will cast rescue on you do you understand?” Seteth sternly told Byleth. 

“I do. Seteth really.” He answered. 

“Well then go to your position I will give the signal to start shortly.” 

As he walks down to his class Claude was awaiting to come down to the field. 

“So, teach are you ready? Because I am ready to show what the Golden Deers can really do!” 

“Me too.” He pulled the Claude’s bottle from his sleeve popping the cap off. 

“Well I hope this works.” 

“It will teach. Just don’t try to leave us behind.” Claude smirked. 

The team are all in position. 

Blue Lions lead by Hanneman and Dimitri are to the northwest of the Golden Deers. They have the high ground advantage with old temple being more elevated than usual. 

The Black Eagles have taken to the bushes and Forest using them to obscure the view of them. Good against ranged and mounted units. 

The Golden Deer took to the open field. The high number of archers providing a good advantage on the plains. 

The students are now all on their position. 

Byleth stand there with a bottle in hand, a wooden sword in his grip. Ready to fight well as much as he can be in his state. 

Claude next to him his bow at the ready twirling and arrow between his fingers while keeping a his signature smirk. 

Hilda is a bit behind Claude her axe at the ready but looking more aloof then ready. The future right hand of Claude not here with us as it seems. 

Leonie is on her horse with bow and blade at the ready. Sitting in a firm pose similar to Jeralt when he is fighting mounted. 

The muscular Raphael is finishing his chicken he snacked from the cafeteria before, with Ignatz being still his unsecure self. His future confident guerilla fighter self still hidden in the young artist. 

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester sitting on his horse being fabulous or so he would say. His hair moving softly in the wind. He himself being at the ready if only he did try being so... less pretentious around others. 

In the back Lysithea von Ordelia head deep in books taking advantage of the waiting time to learn and read for the academy and later in her life. Hopefully a long life should Hanneman crack the crests. 

Next to her timidly stand Marianne with staff in hand. Her dark eye rings are visible even from here. She will function as the field medic and will be important to defend as losing her could mean losing our steady supply of fighting strength.   
Protecting the battle medics are the most important next to winning the battle. She wasn’t there when the war broke in the future. Nobody had seen her after the academy but Hilda told Claude in the future that she was suffering from nightmares before she gone away. Similar to what I am experiencing now. I should try to help her with that. Suffering from no sleep myself... well it is pure agony. 

The rest of the students are grouped into five. 

We have opted to have a peel style formation. The brawlers being the first line of defense, the archer behind them, the mages having their back and the Medics being sprinkled along the units most being with the brawlers. 

The cavalry is being placed on the flanks so to secure them and to take advantage of the flat terrain that our starting position has but are light and are there to harass. 

The Black eagles opted for a heavy armor and mage composition the Blue lions doing a Cavalry and foot soldier focus. 

The Golden deer obviously being archer and mage focused. That doesn’t mean that they are helpless in a melee. 

The students are prepared to fight, on the hill overseeing the battle Seteth fired a fireball into the sky. The mock battle has now begun.


End file.
